


Touch Me

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Nipples, Sex, Teasing, namecalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The band is done with their recent tour and Noel is being extra lazy, not even making breakfast for Liam as per usual, or even showering. A frustrated Liam sits next to Noel on the sofa and they talk about the previous night's sex. Liam mentions something Noel uttered, and Noel doesn't believe it. He then tells his brother to do to him exactly what they did last night, to see if he says it again.





	Touch Me

Yawning, Liam stumbled out of the bedroom, only to see Noel with a lit fag between his lips, telly channel changer in hand, flipping through the channels. He was still in his pajamas laying flat on his back, on the sofa, legs hanging over. Liam was dressed, but didn't understand why Noel hadn't awakened him earlier for a shower. 

"Why you fuckin layin on the sofa? Thought you'd 'ov woke up and we'd showered together like always." Liam asked. He put a hand over his grumbling stomach and frowned. Noel shifted his eyes in Liam's direction, but waited to speak. When he did, he informed Liam, "I'm not finished with me bein' lazy, yesterday wasn't long enough, and our tour felt too long. Surprised you ain't still in bed." 

Noel blew smoke out of his nose like a dragon, and put the butt of his fag in he ashtray, then flipped the telly off. Closing his eyes, he locked his fingers together and rested them on his chest. Liam watched with a gasp. "I couldn't sleep no more, I'm hungry, aren't you hungry?" Noel's brother asked. "Had some tea and toast before I flopped down here. Figured that might wake you up, but I guess it didn't."

"You usually make us both breakfast, why not today?" Liam folded his arms, and knitted his eyebrows as he scowled at Noel." Noel just smiled wide with his reply, "What sense would it of made if I made tea and toast for you if you were still sleeping?"

"Twat." was Liam's reply as he went into the kitchen. Noel stuck out his tongue, sat up, his eyes following his brother's movements as he went from cupboard to cupboard, and then the fridge. When their eyes met Liam asked. "Bread? Where's the fuckin bread to make toast?" Liam leaned on the counter tapping his nails, in anticipation. 

"Out." Noel muttered. 

"Out? You mean you ate the last of the fuckin bread, and let me believe there still was some when I came in here?" Liam's lips went tight and he walked back into the other room. "You cunt, what am I supposed to eat?" Noel just shrugged as if he couldn't be bothered. Liam punched his brother in the gut, leaving him moaning and doubled over. So much for feeling relaxed. 

Liam went back into the kitchen and pulled out a pizza box that had half a pizza from last night and a beer. If it was good enough for tea, it was good enough for breakfast. Meanwhile, Noel had lay back down, hands folded over his stomach. Liam opened his beer and after setting it on the counter, he grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box and began to casually munch on it. Liam guzzled down the beer, and then belched loudly.

"Fuckin hell!" Noel shouted. Liam just ignored his brother and continued to eat, as well as belch. Noel, eyes closed shouted, "You'd never do that around our mam, so why you gotta do that here?" Noel asked, irritated. "Our mam ain't here, an anyway, if it annoys you, which it does, I'm doin' it." Liam muttered under his breath about no toast and continued to eat.

When Liam was done, he threw the box and the bottle in the bin, and wiped his hands on his track bottoms. He then walked into the other room and stood before his brother. "Christ's sake, make room fer me, I wanna watch telly." Liam informed Noel. "Nothin on, I checked." Noel replied. "Well, I didn't get to see, so move over and lemme sit down." Liam shouted, pushing on his brother's body.

"No, don't feel like moving, and stop touchin me, fuck!" Noel complained, staring up at Liam. "Not what you said last night." Liam laughed, he flashed a wide grin and ran his hands through his hair. "Everything about sex with you?" Noel asked, truly he was just as bad, but he decided to ask anyway. "We're young dumb an full a come, course. Sex, drugs, an rock and roll, all that. Innit that what we signed up for?" Noel was dead weight, but Liam was strong enough to shove him aside and quickly sit down.

"So, er, what did I say last night?" Liam whispered into his brother's ear, hands cupped. Noel's massive eyebrows raised as he listened. When Liam pulled away, he nodded. "That don't sound like summat I would say." Noel denied, arms crossed. "Sounds like summat a bird might say, not me." Noel added."You sayin' you didn't say it?" Liam asked. Noel nodded. "Yeah, I am sayin that, and if you think I did, I dare you to do whatever it was you did to me last night that got me to say that."

"Easy, fuckin easy." Liam stated as he stood up. "Come back to the bedroom, an I'll show ye." Noel slowly slid off the sofa with a smile as Liam walked ahead of him into the bedroom. He knew he'd said it, but also knew this could be a lot of fun, and keep Liam from bitching about food. Once in the bedroom, Noel lay down and stretched out on the bed. "All right, show me."

Liam began to undress as Noel watched, his younger figure strong and fit, without even tryin. They had no time for the gym on tour, and were too lazy when finished. Taking his track suit bottoms off, Liam revealed a semi-hard cock, and short, dark, curly hair surrounding it. Noel bit his lip as his brother climbed on the bed and straddled him. Neither exchanged words, but both could hear each other's breathing. Leaning down, Liam ran his fingers through his brother's short brown hair and then pinned his shoulders down. Momentarily looking into his brother's eyes, he smiled. After, he brought his lips to his brother's where they each exchanged their warm breaths.

Just this simple intimate act brought Noel's cock to attention, his pajama bottoms tenting. Shifting restlessly, he brought his hands up, and ran them through Liam's hair, and caressed his cheeks. They exchanged saliva, Liam slipping his tongue in his big brother's mouth, so needy like last night. Noel had been dead asleep, but not Liam. He was keyed up, but wasn't interested in wanking. Instead, he kissed and touched Noel until he had to have his brother, just what Liam wanted.

Straddling Noel, Liam shifted his hips and dug them so that his naked cock was rubbing against the soft fabric of his brothers pajamas, right where his cock was, causing them both to gasp. Sitting up, Liam undid the buttons on Noel's pajama top and twisted his nipples, with a laugh, Noel groaned, but didn't entirely dislike it. "Lick them, suck them..." Noel begged. "How about please?" Liam requested. "P-please?" Noel replied. Having his brother submissive was a nice treat sometimes, and he leaned down to please Noel.

"Oh fuck, that feels good, can't take much more a this!" Noel whined. Liam left a big purple love bite over each nipple, and Noel thought he might lose it. "That was one thing you said last night, and it's why I'm doing this now. Not enough, you came too quick. Can't be havin that." Noel ran his fingers down Liam's chest, and tweaked his nipples. "Well, it was you givin it to me like ye did, I could't hold back." Their eyes met, and Noel licked his lips. "Try." he told him.

"Get outta those pajamas." Liam half ordered as he got up. He located the lotion while Noel shucked every stitch off his body, and grasped his hard cock. Liam eyed his brother and the weeping red cock head attached to a thick long piece of meat, that Liam aimed to jerk every ounce of come from.

Noel lay back on the bed, knees up, legs spread. Liam returned and with the lotion he fingered, and stretched his brother, all with him squirming, and breathing deeply. Casting the lotion aside, Liam moved close, and began to tease the entrance to his tight hot insides, Noel arching and calling out. Liam rammed his thickness in, and was greeted with a shout. "That what you wanted?" Liam asked. "Fuckin hell ye." Noel breathed.

Liam began to roll his hips, slowly bringing his cock in and out, Noel gripping the bed. His cock twitched, and Liam grasped it, and began to wank his older brother. Noel was in bliss and didn't remember it being this good the night before. Most likely because he wasn't fully awake. Every cell screamed for more, as he was wide awake now. "Fuck me, Liam, fuck me! Oh god!" Liam watched Noel's eyes roll back in his head. 

Liam rolled them over so that Noel was now riding Liam, and it was just that much deeper. Noel's mouth was open but no sound came out, just his body quivering, as he controlled their movement and pinned Liam down. 

"Oh, oh god... Touch me, I need ye te touch me!" Noel cried, throwing his head back. Liam grabbed his brother's cock and began to wank him, as he was about to reach the edge. With a groan, Noel let out a groan as he spurt thick white come all over his younger brother. Liam, watching his brother get off to his touch and his cock, uttering the same words as the night before, cried out as he thrust his hot seed deep inside Noel, time stopping momentarily. Both had met their bliss and Liam had gotten Noel to repeat what he had said the night before.


End file.
